S.T.U.N. Platform
The ACME S.T.U.N. Platform (Stealth Tactical Unit Nanosuit) is a prototype intelligent armor developed by ACME Technology Labs . Variants Two variants of the S.T.U.N. Platform are currently seen in the RPs. The S.T.U.N. Platform Mk 1 Mod 0, and the ASP. S.T.U.N. Platform The original S.T.U.N. Platform (Mk 1 Mod 0) was designed for infiltration and stealth purposes. It is not designed nor intended to allow operator survivability in a prolonged engagement. The S.T.U.N. platform is currently being worn by key members of ACME's field team. Each STUN suit is highly tailored to its operator, necessitating a roughly month long fitting process. Specifications: Environmentally sealed - provides (limited) protection against CBRN threats Internally powered - PEM fuel cell powers onboard systems * system provides minor (1.2 - 1.8 factor) strength amplification. Can be overdriven for short amounts of time. Prolonged use risks damage to power distribution systems. * waste heat output is baffled and mixed with ambient air to minimize thermal signature Sensor suite - multispectral imaging capabilities * active aural filtering and enhancement * selective haptic feedback * onboard spectrometer for identification of common chemical and biological agents * wideband radio receiver * peripheral vision and blind spot alert+compensation * mission recorder: onboard storage + real time transmission offsite (Can be deactivated for EMCON) * sensor suite can seamlessly interface with remotely operated and drone robots * suit computer integrates and fuses data for operator convenience * multiple suits will automatically handshake and share information streams Suit is composed of three layers: *Outer layer - carbon nanotube/ceramic bi-weave to allow maximum operator range of motion intended to provide high caliber ballistic protectioncan be electrically charged for offensive/defensive purposes. OLED driven active camouflage renders operator nearly undetectable by unassisted eye *Middle layer - hybrid piezoelectric/hydraulic power assist. Rapid electrical charging of non-newtonian hydraulic fluid adds extra layer of armor protection, strength aggregation by an operator variable factor from 1.2 to 1.8 times unassisted *Inner (skin contact) layer - active environmental controls ensure operator comfort and healthable to autonomously isolate and treat minor injuries *An additional layer of hard armor is available as a bolt on option, bringing the suit to NIJ Level 3A compliance for ballistic threats. Without the optional armor the system is only compliant to NIJ Level 2. Advanced S.T.U.N. Platform A secondary version, the Advanced S.T.U.N. Platform (ASP) formerly known as the S.T.U.N.-H was created to allow higher operator survivability in a direct engagement at the cost of advanced sensors. Only two of this variant have been fielded to date. Specifications: Environmentally sealed - provides protection against CBRN threats for up to a two hour timeframe Internally powered - Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactor * LFTR can be used to provide a partial recharge to STUN power cells * system uses similar strength amplification to STUN; provides approximately 4x increase in operator strength Sensor suite - base sensor package only. Threats are computed using data from STUN sensor suites. * sensor suite can seamlessly interface with remotely operated and drone robots * suit computer integrates and fuses data for operator convenience * multiple suits will automatically handshake and share information streams * optional mobility package allows operator to transit obstacles up to 10 meters Suit is composed of three layers: *Outer layer - ceramic/steel sandwich with nonreactive armor layer *Middle layer - hybrid piezoelectric/hydraulic power assist. Rapid electrical charging of non-newtonian hydraulic fluid adds extra layer of armor protection - maximum of 4x strength amplification *Inner (skin contact) layer - active environmental controls ensure operator comfort and health - able to autonomously isolate and treat minor injuries History and Development In Auld Lang Syne, Daniel Ainsworth mentions that the original S.T.U.N. suit was created from prototypes found in the hidden bunker under ACME Towers. The original body armor was black, and designed to give the wearer extra strength and protection, but was powered by something that Daniel and his supervisor Bran Ap Brychan could not understand. It was mentioned that Bran solved this issue by replacing the power component with modern fuel cells for the ACME S.T.U.N. suits. Category:RP: Auld Lang Syne Category:Story Category:Content Category:ACME